Three words
by rabbitnumber1
Summary: Flame tells Ember how he feels, but does she feel the same? Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Ember sat upon a small slope overlooking Dragon Village. The grass curled around her paws and the cool evening breeze swirled around her. The setting sun's golden rays flooded the scene, making it appear more beautiful.

She didn't see Flame approach, until he sat right next to her and stared at the sunset.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Ember," Flame whispered.

"Yes, it is," Ember whispered back. She sighed.

"But Spyro would never have noticed it. He would have never sat next to me either…unlike you. You came over and sat with me."

Flame smiled at her. She smiled back. Their faces became closer. But her smile faded and she turned away.

"Spyro really likes you Ember, he's just is scared to admit it," Flame said.

"Spyro, the legendary purple dragon…scared! I don't think so!" Ember said exclaimed, laughing. There was a long pause, until Flame finally spoke.

"You look beautiful, Ember," he said.

Ember stared at him with her light blue eyes, but spoke not a word.

"Thank you," she whispered, blushing. Flame's smile grew even wider.

"Is what you say true? Y'know, that Spyro loves me?" Ember asked.

"Every word of it," whispered Flame. They stared deeply into each other's eyes and Flame suddenly felt an overwhelming love for her and hugged her and didn't want to let go. To his surprise, Ember hugged him back. Tears of joy dribbled down Flame's face.

They parted and once again stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Flame whispered.

"I love you too," Ember whispered.

The closed their eyes and both shared a long passionate kiss, as the moon began to rise.


	2. The appearance of a new evil

Ember slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Flame asleep next to her. She stared at him for a little while, before he too awoke.

"Morning Ember," he said, yawning.

"You too Flame."

Flame pulled Ember into a long kiss, his muscled arms wrapped around her. The broke the kiss, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spyro wandered through dragon village, alone. He saw Cynder overloaded with suitcases and bags. 

"Hi Spyro! I've just returned from holiday at Dragonfly Falls!" She said joyfully.

The word 'dragonfly' sunk in Spyro's heart. Sparx the dragonfly had recently died in a terrible incident. A mysterious dragon that appeared out of nowhere killed both Sparx and another dragon. Cynder suddenly remembered Spyro's loss.

"Oh, I'm sorry Spyro," she whispered.

"I'm fine!" snapped Spyro, but he and Cynder knew he had tears in his eyes. She placed a reassuring paw on his shoulder.

"Don't be sad Spyro…" she began.

"I'm not!" snarled Spyro, smoke rising from his nostrils. There was a stunned silence.

"I'm going to see Ember!"

Cynder's heart sank. Spyro was obviously in love with Ember. She sighed. As Spyro left her eyes flashed dangerously and an overpowering strength arose within her. She felt as though she was evil again…

* * *

Flame and Ember walked side by side through Dragon Village, making it clear to everyone that they were together. Everything was peaceful and Flame felt this was the happiest time of his entire life. In his mind, he thought about proposing and Ember saying 'yes!' 

Neither noticed the purple dragon approaching them.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!" screeched Spyro, seeing the two dragons together. Ember opened her mouth to speak but Spyro growled at her.

"Don't growl at Ember!" snapped Flame, smoke rising from his nostrils. Spyro's glanced at Flame pure hatred in his purple eyes. Spyro's eyes flashed red and he lunged for Flame's neck, his mouth open exposing glinting white fangs. Fortunately, Flame dodged out of the way. Spyro fell to the ground, warm, deep red blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. In his fury, Spyro swiped at Flame's face leaving a bleeding gash on his left cheek. He yelped in pain and glared at Spyro, who was stumbling away, muttering under his breath.

"Are you alright?" enquired Ember, examining the scratch.

"I'm fi…OWWW!!!" yelped Flame, as Ember touched the bleeding wound.

"It is deep, but I don't think there will be a scar," said Ember softly. Flame smiled at her staring deeply into her light blue eyes.

* * *

A red phoenix bowed respectfully in front of a figure hidden by shadows. 

"My Lord, I've located two dragons and I am certain that they are capable of powering the creature," he said facing the figure.

"Good…bring them to me," said the figure in a raspy male voice.

"They seem to be attracted to the same dragoness named Ember. I thought if we captured her, they would follow and so would that female dragon Cynder."

"For once I agree with your plan, Flare. Did you just say Cynder? I have heard of her," the hidden figure said.

"Indeed, I did Sir."

"Sent out troupes to find the dragoness, Ember," ordered the anonymous creature.

"Very well," whispered Flare, bowing again...

* * *

"Spyro!" called Ember. She searched through the long grass for the purple dragon. The trees stood tall above her as she waded through the forest. A twig snapped nearby and Ember stood still. A feeling of fear swept over her, but she continued searching. 

Another twig snapped.

"Spyro?" whispered Ember. Suddenly, a gold dragon pushed her to the ground and held his claws at her throat.

"Come with me," he ordered.

"Get off me!" screeched Ember.

"I'm taking you to my master," he whispered darkly, before he injected a sleeping vile into her body.

When Ember reawakened, she was in a black fortress, where a black dragon sat upon a dark throne.

"Welcome, Ember…" he whispered...

**To be continued**

I need a new title, please give me ideas! 


End file.
